Sirius Pants!
by RavenclawQuidditchQueen
Summary: It's finally time! Does Sirius make it to the hospital? Can he do it without making a fool of himself? Fem!Harry


"Padfoot," Remus mumbled as he rolled over and buried his head in Sirius' shoulder. The mirror on Sirius' nightstand was vibrating and it was starting to annoy him. "Padfoot," He tried again to no avail. "SIRIUS!"

"What!" Sirius shot straight up, grabbing his wand off of the nightstand and pointing it at whatever imaginary threat he thought Remus was yelling about.

"Your mirror's ringing," Remus muttered from where he had moved his head back to the pillow. Sirius laid back down, grabbed the mirror from the nightstand and tapped it with his wand while he rubbed his eyes.

"Sirius! Oh my gosh, it's happening! It's happening!" James' face light up on the mirror, voice filled with both fear and excitement.

"What's happening?" Sirius slurred, still half asleep.

"Oh I don't know, only the thing we've been waiting for, for nine months." James snickered as his brother tried to keep his eyes open.

"Oh yeah. That thing." Sirius waved his hand as he tried, and failed, at staying awake. "Yeah, good luck with that Prongs. Call me again in the morning and tell me how it went." Sirius tried to brush him off, still not comprehending what exactly was happening. James was slowly starting to lose his patience.

"Padfoot, Lily's in labor, your godchild is coming and if you and Moony don't get to the hospital asap I'm making Peter and Marlene the godparents," James threatened.

"Ok Prongs. Yep, see you soon," Sirius tapped the mirror, and put them both on the nightstand before rolling back over to Remus.

"What'd James want?" Remus asked.

"Lily's in labor." Sirius said. The room was silent before either men finally understood what was said. "Merlin's pants! Lily's in labor! Remus get up!" Sirius jumped out of bed faster than either man thought possible and started running around the room. "Oh Merlin, we need to get to the hospital. He's gonna make Pete the godfather. Not that anything's wrong with Pete but that's my godson."

"Or goddaughter." Remus reminded from across the room as he quickly got dressed. "We still don't know whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Who cares Moony? Lily's in labor!" Sirius yelled, pulling on a shirt and putting his hair in a bun with his wand. "We have to go!" Sirius ran to the floo, shoes in hand.

Remus yelled after him, to no avail, "Sirius... pants!"

* * *

Sirius ran through the halls of St. Mungo's, Remus not far behind, following the signs to the maternity ward. Several people stopped and stared but the two of them ignored everyone until they reached the maternity ward.

"Hi... yes... my brother... and sister... should have come... through... Potter," Sirius managed to spit out to the shocked welcome witch between breaths.

"Um..." The witch shuffled through some papers, trying to find out which room Lily was in when James came down a side hall.

"There you are..." James cut off when he saw Sirius. "Um, Sirius... pants?" Sirius waved him off while Remus held up the extra pants he grabbed behind him. "This way I guess. Room 12. Sirius, do you want to put..." He cut off as Sirius ran past him towards Room 12.

* * *

Lily was beaming down at her child, when the door burst open and she saw the men she considered to be her brothers burst in, followed by her husband. She turned her smile to the three of them.

"Is that...?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"No, it's a baby I stole from a nurse in the hallway." James teased the same time Lily nodded. Sirius glared at his brother before taking a hesitant step forward.

"Would you like to hold her?" Lily asked the room in general.

"Her?" Remus asked.

"Yes," James answered, laughing. He was a little giddy and a little sleep deprived. "Go on Pads." He gently shoved Sirius closer to the bed. "I held her earlier." Sirius stepped forward and gently took her from Lily, holding her as though she was made of glass and would break.

"What's her name?" Remus asked, smiling at his partner as he held their goddaughter like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Elizabeth Lillian Potter," James answered proudly.

"Lizzie for short," Lily sleepily said.

"Here, come see this," James quietly waved them over to a side table while Lily started to doze. He picked up a piece of paper and pointed to the bottom. Next to the title "Godfather" it said "Sirius Orion Potter-Black", but what shocked the other two was that the "mother" in "Godmother" had been crossed out and had "father" written above it. Next to that was the name "Remus John Lupin". Sirius burst out laughing when he saw it.

"Very funny," Remus huffed. "You can change it now."

"Oh no we can't," James snickered. "Wizarding Birth Certificates can't be changed once they've been written unless someone gets adopted or something. Sorry, Moony but there's nothing we can do." He and Sirius busted out laughing while Remus glared at them.

"Would you like to hold your goddaughter, Godmother?" Sirius asked, holding out Lizzie. Remus glared at him before he took a step back, but before anyone could say anything, Lily spoke up.

"Remus John Lupin if you do not take your goddaughter I will get up from this bed and shove her into your arms." She was glaring at Remus who started to open his mouth, but cut him off before he could say anything. "I swear if you make one comment about not being safe I will murder you. Hold your goddaughter." Remus finally gave up and gently took the baby from Sirius, holding her even more gently if that is even possible. Everyone else smiled once Remus took a breath and smiled himself. It was then that Lily looked more closely around the room.

"Sirius... what in Merlin's name... where are your pants!?"


End file.
